1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a link assembly and a frame that are flexible such that the link assembly and frame are capable of supporting weight while being in close contact with the body and/or a walking assistance robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A walking assistance robot may be used as an assistance apparatus that assists with a weakened muscular strength and weight according to the field of usage or may be used as a strengthening apparatus that increases a user's muscular strength and supports a load of a heavy object. To assist the wearer with supporting a load, a conventional assistance apparatus may be rigid, and, therefore may not come into close contact with the wearer's body, or may be too flexible such that the assistance apparatus may buckle rather than assisting the user with supporting the load.